Moments on Pre-Konoha
by MadaraFanGirl13
Summary: Small Drabbles about moments on Pre-Konoha with Tobirama S./ Hashirama S./ Toka S./ Team Tobirama/ Madara U./ Hikaku U./ Young Tsunade S./ [HIATUS]
1. Training with Sensei

**Hello, readers! I'm MadaraFanGirl13 and this'll be my first story in English so please forgive me for any mistakes and if I give any bad writing mistake please say it on a review.**

* * *

In the middle of the forest, Tobirama and his genin team were having a harsh training since they tried to pull a prank on their sensei. Leaned on a tall and rough tree, Tobirama shouted teasingly:

"C'mon, is that all you got?! Show me what you are really worth it!"

Hiruzen, confident of his abilities, jumped and charged against his sensei, preparing to use a Katon jutsu on Tobirama. Seeing that coming, the white-haired made some seals, making the brown-haired flinch a bit but then he released his jutsu making a small water prison and catching Hiruzen.

"Hey, let me out, sensei, that's not fair!" shouted Hiruzen while he tried to escape from the jutsu, making Tobirama smirk.

His more cautious girl student was making up an ambush with his smart teammate, quickly placing explosive tags all over the place near their sensei while Homura tried to draw him to the trap.

The future 2º Hokage pretended that he didn't know the plan, went in the plan and in the moment he exploded. Surpriseded to know they got their master, they celebrated (even if Hiruzen was still in the jutsu) but soon realized that their partied too soon.

When the smoke went away, a quick water prison jutsu got them and they were caught by Tobirama just like their naive teammate.

"Never party before the guests come, kiddos. " said Tobirama, with a stern look but inside he was laughing while watching his pupils struggling to get free.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, Tobirama, _like a boss. _I had help from UzumakiM, a friend of mine, and please review, it helps me updating faster. ^-^**


	2. Where Love Began

**Title: Where Love Began Characters: Hashirama S./ Mito U.**

* * *

Hashirama and Mito were going on a nice walk, the moon shining on the starry night. Hashirama was walking with Mito, leading her to the top of a big hill, making her a surprise. He held a strong grip on her small hand to make sure she wouldn't fell on the rocks that were all over the hill.

He walked until he was on top and up there he took a deep breath and then he kneeled down, took a small bag of silk and out of it he took a beautiful ring of rubies, shocking the petite woman. Whispering with a sweet voice, he said:

" Mito Uzumaki, will you marry me?"

Mito blushed so much that her face looked like it was going to explode, her heart beat was so fast, it could be heard from a mile away from there. Hashirama, was nervous too, started shaking a bit with the fear of rejection, still kneeled down. Mito looked away for mere seconds, contemplating the night sky and her thought could be seen on her eyes but then she looked Hashirama in his eyes, smiles and answered with a lovely voice:

"Yes, I will." she answered softly.

Hashirama smiled back and stood up, walking near his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist while Mito wrapped hers around his neck and then...they kissed.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I just love this pairing, they are just so cute. I'm trying to make Hashirama the romantic type of guy, I hope it's not too OOC but oh well. **

**This chapter was made with the help of UzumakiM, a friend of mine. Don't forget reviewing, it helps me updating faster.**


	3. Not a Kid Anymore

**A/N: Just something I had to do after reading the Chapter 621 of Naruto. **

**I don't own the characters, who owns is Masashi Kishimoto. Characters: Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Hashirama Senju**

* * *

He just stood there immobile, the feeling of emptiness filling up his heart, no, it was more like...guiltiness, a deep suffocating feeling of guiltiness was making him breathless and just one thought was rolling on his head over and over again: " I wasn't able to protect him...I'm still not strong enough".

Madara was sitting in the grass, near the edge of the Naka river with that thought repeating itself on his head. He was so angry with himself because he couldn't protect Izuna and now he was..he was...dead.

He couldn't believe his brother was really dead, he didn't deserve death, he was still too young, too naive, too soft to the others; and Madara should have said that he couldn't go to battle, he should have said he wasn't ready even if he would never be ready to battle eyeless, yes eyeless because he trusted Madara so much he gave his own eyes for the good of the clan...he trusted Madara would protect him but, he didn't, and instead he let him out, and now he is no more here to tell the story, and Madara was so angry and ashamed and...sad.

But the worst part was, that now that everybody knew about Izuna's death, everyone gave him pity looks instead of the usual fearful ones or even glares, and when he saw all those pity looks he got even angrier and just wanted to start shouting and punching everyone, that feeling of madness taking over his body, he didn't want their pity! It wouldn't bring Izuna back! " I don't need your pity!" was what he said when Hashirama apologized for his lost to Madara.

So, he just stood there, wearing his usual stoic face with a hint of sadness, and just stone skipping, something he learned to like since he was really young, and he remembered how badly he wanted the rock to get to the other side but didn't matter how hard he tried, it never would reach, and right now, he still throws the rock and it still doesn't go as far as he wanted.

But suddenly a rock flies beside him and just keeps jumping in the water as it surpasses easily the place where Madara's stone drown.

"You need to throw them with a little more passion..." said that familiar voice with a smirk on his face "...that's the trick behind it."

Madara smiled but it was such a small smile that normal people couldn't see it, but, he could. "Duh, like, I already know that..." Madara said while standing up and grabbing another stone " ..I could really send it further if I actually tried to."

"Really? Well, when you were a kid, you could never really send it that far " Hashirama smirked and threw another stone as Madara rolled his eyes and somehow pouted.

"Tch, well I'm _not_ a _kid_ now, Hashirama" Madara threw a rock so hard that it went even further Hashirama's and after some jumps it drown like all the other stones. "Not anymore" he thought. " Don't worry Izuna your death won't be in vain..I'll protect your honor"

* * *

**A/N: Well, it wasn't long but I think it was sort of good...sort of. Oh well, I hoped you like it and don't forget Review!**


End file.
